I Love You Miles Edgeworth!
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: Franziska has lost it, she's gone nuts...for a certain prosecutor. She's running hay wire all over the place, even worse when she faints and ends up at someones else discovering something in the closet. She faints again... but that's where it truly starts.. it's the begining of a love story. Part of the Sami Air arc, not nessecary to read in order to understand other Sami Air fics.


Hi guys! I know I shouldn't be starting another fiction while writing one but I had to, this idea bit me in the bum at school so here you go. As said before Franziska/Miles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney if I Miles and Franziska would be happily married with a pair of twins named Catherine and Alica in AJ!

* * *

><p>Franziska was never one to show emotion, other than anger, impatience and such. She never thought she would start crying in the airport but she also never thought she would ever use a whip as her father whipped her frequently when she was younger. Franziska was clearly out of it today as she kept dozing off at work. Her thoughts were occupied by one special thing or should I say man, yes she was thinking about her 'little' brother, Miles Edgeworth. He was currently out of the country due to work so Franziska would call regularly just to shout at him but it made her happy. Her thoughts weren't about shouting at him today, no that was way off, she was dreaming of the time they kissed when they were younger. It was a meaning less kiss she would always tell her self but when she thought about it her imagination would always go wild. She would reminiscene it over and over again and it got crazier each time she did but the orginal story went like this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was New Years and Franziska was allowed to stay up for the countdown but as soon as the countdown started she fell asleep on Miles' shoulder. She was then carried upstairs by Miles . When __they reached the room, he gently laid her down and planted a kiss on her tender lips._

* * *

><p>Franziska didn't actually know who took her upstairs and kissed her but she guessed it was probably Miles. The whip cracking prosecutor slowly fell asleep but was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. She groggily got up to open the door and who was it? It was the demon prosecutor himself, Miles Edgeworth. She stared at him confused, you would expect her to whip him many times but she hugged him tightly. You could hear gentle sobbing along with the words "don't ever leave me again," repeated over and over. Miles was just as confused as Gumshoe who was strolling by and Lotta who 'happened' to be passing by.<p>

"Franziska, what in the name of god is going on?" Miles asked but Franziska just kept on sobbing. He didn't expect to get an answer straight away so he tried to comfort her. Franziska's crying turned into hiccups and she tried breathing more slowly.

When Franziska tried to explain she was cut off my Lotta running around shouting "Yahoo!" She took this an opportunity to run so she did but was blocked by Gumshoe, she was about to whip him but she somehow dropped her whip.

Miles quickly caught up to her and as she turned to look at him, she saw he had her whip! He asked "Are yo looking for this?" Franziska was going to snatch it from him but her legs gave way and she started crying once more. She didn't understand why she was being so emotional butthen she realised it she was in love with Miles Edgeworth. She looked up to him and got lost in his eyes, the way they looked concerned about her. No! It was obvious he didn't love her back but what was that feeling that churned in her stomach. She assumed she ate something that was off but now... now she wasn't too sure. Under all the pressure that she loaded onto herself the rest of her body finally gave way and she passed out.

When she woke up, she knew that she was definitly not in the prosecutor's office anymore... Wait! She knew where she was now! Miles' house, she blushed at the thought of being in his bed but she noticed she was actually in the guest bedroom. She was quite uncomfortable in her work clothes so she went over to the wardrobe wondering if Miles' had anything she could wear but when she did open the doors, she could hear her heart break int two and shatter. There were clothes in the wardrobe obviously but the clothes belongeg to none other than Kay Faraday. Of shock Franziska screamed and fainted. Miles' came dashing into the room only to find the wardrobe open and a unconscious Franziska. Miles' sighed, he should of known better, he knew his sister was always the one to jump to conclusions but he loved her anyway.

After Franziska regained consciousness, she found she was now in Miles' room. She turned to face the left wall when she was met with Miles' face. "I belive you owe me an explanation" He said. She smiled and gigled like a school girl talking with her crush.

"W-well then, emm erm I-I just r-r-realized today that I love you Miles Edgewor-!" Franziska was cut off by Miles crashing his lips into hers. Like every fairy tale has its happy ending Franziska definitly got hers.


End file.
